Ghosts
by Knightryder007
Summary: Annabelle gets a visit by the 'Tooth Fairy'. Angst and Fluff, mainly. A little alien mecha gore, so be cautious. Unintentional Annabelle x Ironhide (Annabelle doesn't know that who she [SPOILER] is Ironhide.


******Annabelle gets a visit by the 'Tooth Fairy'. Angst and Fluff, mainly. A little alien mecha gore, so be cautious. Unintentional Annabelle x Ironhide (Annabelle doesn't know that who she [SPOILER] is Ironhide.**

**TRACKS TO GO WITH THE FIC (AS WILL BE INDICATED):  
**

**1.) So Happy Together-The Turtles  
**

**2.) Skyfall- Adele  
**

**3.) We Have All The Time In The World- On Her Majesty's Secret Service (Soundtrack)/All Time High-Rita Coolidge**

**4.) Phoenix Wright OST-Pearl Fey**

**5.) Boom Boom- The Animals/The Man With The Golden Gun-Lulu  
**

**6.) The Fray- Never Say Never**

**7.) Transformers Revenge of The Fallen OST-Forest Battle**

**8.) Skyfall OST- Day Wasted**

**9.) Bond Meets Stacey- A View To A Kill (Soundtrack)**

******Ghosts**

It had been a relatively quiet life for Annabelle Lennox after the 'alien invasion' craziness had died down. At the age of 18, her father, Former Major William Lennox, had finally retired four years ago. Even after all these years, Annabelle could still vividly remember the events that happened in her unusual childhood. These events, deeply seeded into her intelligent mind, carried many different memories and feelings. Memories such as watching her brave father in combat. Memories such as walking amongst godly giants from a distant planet. Memories such as meeting a certain trigger-happy, gangster/spy-movie obsessed alien clad in metal armour. He had long since passed, dying valiantly in battle, a memorial of his likeness having been erected in his honor in NEST HQ after the bloody war which claimed many millions, both human and alien. The bloody war which claimed her closest childhood friend. Emotions still ran high with Annabelle regarding the alien in deep ebony. The young woman tenderly caressed her necklace, seemingly talking to it.

"Oh, 'Hide. If only you could be here. It's pretty lonely here at prom without you." whispered Annabelle. The necklace held a very special meaning to her. The black shard was the only remnant of her alien friend, Ironhide. Her father had swiped the piece after Sentinel had done his evil, murderous execution of Ironhide, the only piece of him not affected by the malaise of Cosmic Rust. The single piece of armour had been meticulously crafted by the small and surprisingly talented claws of Brains and Wheelie, who had miraculously survived the ship crashing ordeal, into a diamond-shaped four-part pendant with a small blue glowing crystal secured by gold metal rods, the gold segments part of the late Autobot's spark chamber. The blue crystal, however, was the only remaining crystal of Ironhide's spark, also retrieved by Lennox. The crystal seemed to glow on and off, something which mystified Annabelle, yet kept her going, believing her friend was still 'alive' in the sense. It seemed to glow exceptionally bright today, as Annabelle had noticed. She was never parted with the precious necklace, and often refused to take it off when people would ask her to, which quite often got her into trouble. Annabelle sighed yet again, and gathered up her long black dress to sit down at a lone table in a far corner of the ballroom. She had no date to dance with for her high school promenade, but she didn't really mind. She also detested dresses, being a tomboy mainly from hanging around her father and the other Autobots for far too long. Annabelle never had an eye for any boy; she was usually too preoccupied with her own life. She slumped and placed her head on the table, causing her necklace to clatter down onto the red tablecloth.

"I'm so bored...I really do wish you were still here..."

Annabelle never really had a boring moment with Ironhide. He really made her childhood exhilarating. He was even the very truck that had taken her mother to the hospital when she was in labor, ready to bring Annabelle into the world. Ironhide was Annabelle's part-time guardian and also her closest friend by far. As the young woman lay on the table, she allowed her mind to roam and wander, letting memories play in her head, such as the time she almost blew up her house with Ironhide...**(1)**

* * *

_"So, 'Hidey..."_

_"Don't call me that!"_

_"Fine. I-R-O-N-H-I-D-E. Happy?!" pouted a six-year-old Annabelle. She had been trying to explain to Ironhide how to play soccer. Hiding out at a giant empty warehouse situated near her own house with her giant companion, she had been fooling around with the huge Autobot, trying to make the most of the summer before school and before Ironhide had to leave for a mission. Little did she realize at the time, this would be Ironhide's last mission._

_"How do we play this game again, Annabelle?"_

_"Kick the ball into the goal. Easy." Annabelle responded as she pointed to a makeshift goal consisting of a fishing net and some tent props. Rolling a battered old soccer ball to the foot of the behemoth behind her, Annabelle blew the bright red whistle she wore around her neck, and instantly, her friend swung his heavy foot forward, easily kicking the ball towards the goal. However, the ball completely missed the goal, instead making a dent in the side of the warehouse._

_"This is pointless..."_

_"No it's not! Come on!" Annabelle urged. Ironhide refused. Quickly giving up on that idea, the young Annabelle grabbed onto her friend's leg._

_"Pick me up! I want a roller coaster ride!" yelled Annabelle excitedly. Ironhide picked up the young girl in his huge servo, the girl hanging onto one of his huge digits, and was lifted up high in the air. At first the young girl seemed satisfied with clinging onto her friend's servo, but soon started to protest as an insane idea crawled into her head._

_"Stop. I want a ride on the cannon." Annabelle ordered. She had once wondered what it would be like to wield such great weapons, but found the weapon much too big for her, which came as no surprise to Ironhide who had been watching the young girl try and pick up the gargantuan cannon with great amusement from his part. Annabelle slowly climbed up Ironhide's arm, up to his weapon. Finding a secure spot, Annabelle straddled the cannon and began yelling her own version of a battle cry, the cry resembling something from one of the multitudes of cartoons she watched._

_"Onward, my trusty steed!"_

_"Steed! I am no horse!" Ironhide snarled. Annabelle only laughed, hanging on tightly to the round cannon, digging her feet into the round lobe of the cannon. As Annabelle shifted her foot, she slipped and fell, causing both Autobot and young girl to panic. Annabelle hung on, and hung onto a manual trigger on the huge gun, causing the big weapon to fire..._

_"Noooooo!" Annabelle yelled as the huge ball of fire headed in the direction of her house. The missile easily shred through the thin walls of the old warehouse and continued its journey towards a scared Annabelle's house, a large plume of fire erupting from a distance accompanied by a loud boom. Ironhide looked at the young girl, then at the now well alight property of the Lennoxes, and then back at the young girl again._

_"We're dead..." **(End 1)**  
_

* * *

Annabelle laughed in a bittersweet manner, remembering the insanity of the memory. She could still remember the horrified look on her mother's face when she realised the house was ablaze. She had almost forgotten how much grounding time she had been given for that incident. Annabelle's spirits lifted, and she sat up to have a look around at the attendees of the event she found so mundane. Seeing her only friends already occupied with their dance partners, dancing to a slow song, Annabelle looked back over to her original direction and almost fell over as she saw someone had been sitting next to her, herself unaware of the man.

"Sorry I startled you, Annabelle."

Annabelle's eyes widened. She had never seen this person before, so how did he know her name?! Yet strangely, the man looked...familiar...Annabelle sighed, knowing she could be paranoid at times. She decided to ask the man a question, hoping to get an answer from him.

"What's your name?"

"You should know..." answered the odd man. Annabelle cocked her head. What did he mean by that? "Don't tell me you've forgotten already?!" Even more perplexed. Annabelle stared at the man intensely. Something in her mind knew who he was, but right now, the rest of her couldn't figure out the puzzle presented to her. Annabelle wisely moved a bit away from the person in question, fearing his intentions could be of a devious origin. She leaned back on her seat, and tuned out, eavesdropping into conversations going on around her. She heard a girl crying, and being curious, listened in, hoping to get the reason behind her distress, yet knowing she was treading into dangerous territory.

_"...Dear Cathy...Why did you have to go so soon..."_

_"I'm so sorry for your loss, Julie..."_

_"She was the cutest little beagle...I miss her so much already..."_

Annabelle quickly moved herself away from the conversation. This idea turned out to be a _disaster_. Although Annabelle could usually block the thoughts of that day entering and plaguing her mind, her thinking about her late friend had rekindled the emotions, and now almost anything became a trigger, especially something like this. Feeling down once again, Annabelle let her mind wander, trying to forget about that day...but found it impossible to do anything but think of that day...The day Ironhide never returned home...

* * *

_"Daddy, where's Hidey?"_

_"You should be in your room, y'know, young madam..." quivered William Lennox, slowly leading his curious daughter back into her room. Annabelle huffed, and asked her question again._

_"Where's Ironhide?! I want to see him!"_

_Lennox winced. How was he going to explain to his innocent little angel what had happened to her best friend?! He knew he couldn't just say 'He died because he was shot by a rust gun' yet he could find no other way to tell her that he was gone..._

_"You're grounded, remember? Ironhide's...He's also grounded! That's it!" Lennox only hoped that this would be enough to satisfy her questions and curiosity for now. No chance that was happening, however._

_"Can I join him?!" Annabelle's wide eyes became even wider._

_"No." Lennox was running out of ideas and options fast. "You're to be kept apart from each other."_

_Annabelle knew her father was right. Her and the angry Autobot were destined for trouble_. _However_, _her dad was acting...odd. Very odd. He was shaking madly, as if incredibly scared. It was very unlike him to be scared, thought Annabelle. In all her life, she had never seen him so shaken before. So why was he so scared?_

_"Daddy, are you alright? You're like a wobbly piece of jelly. Are you scared of something?"_

_Lennox followed his only option. "There was a very scary Decepticon today. Ironhide...he killed...it. He saved me. I'm just still a little shocked, that's all..." Lennox was not afraid to admit he had grown attached to the_ _grumpy old character, and the loss had been hard on him as well. However, he was not ready to break the news to his daughter, who was even closer to Ironhide than he was._

_"Is he alright?!" asked Annabelle with concern. Lennox was now stuck in a stalemate. He wouldn't dare blatantly lie to his daughter, yet the truth would've been too painful. __"Daddy? Is he alright?!" Lennox gritted his teeth. He had to tell his daughter the truth. She had to know. She deserved to know. The consequences of not telling her would be greater than the consequences of telling her. Lennox brought out a rough shard of black armour for Annabelle to see. "Is that..."_

"_Annabelle...I guess I should tell you..."_

_Annabelle's facial expression dropped. "What happened to Hidey? He got hurt, right?" Annabelle came to the conclusion, looking at the shard of broken metal._

_"Annabelle...He...Ironhide...He's..."_

_"Injured badly?" Annabelle restated, feeling more and more uneasy. Was her dad insinuating...no way. Not Ironhide. Definately not that...Annabelle felt tears prick the side of her eyes._

_"He's gone, Annabelle." Lennox shrunk back, awaiting his daughter's reaction._

_"Gone?" Annabelle knew what that meant. Dead. No more. Annabelle was scared now. "Daddy! It's not true! Ratchet will fix him! He can, right? Or Sam can heal him like Optimus, right? Daddy? Daddy?!" Annabelle cried, trying to get something from her father._

_"I'm sorry, dear." **(2)**_

_Annabelle's bright eyes began to fill with tears. "No! It's not possible! Ironhide would never die for a Decepticon!" She clung onto her father, sobbing, letting her tears flow. "No! No! No!"_

_Lennox, shedding a tear for his fallen comrade himself, hugged his daughter back. "I wish he was alive as well, sweetie. Something had happened which took him by surprise...He saved us..." Lennox reassured his daughter fruitlessly as reality began to sink its hurtful claws into the both of them. Ironhide had given his life, a life that had been cut tragically short by a traitor. The murderer had already been delivered his just desserts by Optimus, but that couldn't bring Ironhide back. A voice message from Epps suddenly rang out from Lennox's comm., filling the room with sounds of sirens and people yelling and running about._

_"Lennox, we need you at the Chicago battleground to help our cleanup effort. I tell you, you need to come here. Ironhide's rusted remains are all over the place, and..." Lennox quickly shut off the device before the extent of the injuries could be made clear for an already distressed Annabelle, who had tensed hearing the shocking news._

_"They're talking about someone else." Lennox said, knowing his daighter knew that that was not true. The young girl bawled out loud at hearing the short bit of dialogue, her father silently cursing Epps. __He quickly gave the remaining shard of Ironhide to Annabelle, who took the shard of armour into her small hands. Placing it close to her chest, she held back sobs as she stuttered out a small passage for her fallen friend._

_"You'll always be here, Hidey. Always..." Annabelle couldn't help it as she resumed crying, tears gushing from her reddened eyes. Unbeknown to her, her father had been doing the same as he left the room, leaving for Chicago as Annabelle was comforted by her mother, who had just stepped in, hearing the lachrymose tone in the room. **(End 2)**_

* * *

Almost in tears in the present time, Annabelle looked at the dance floor yet again hoping to take her mind off such matters. The strange man sitting next to her was now quietly sipping a thin glass of champagne, often looking in her direction. The man, seeing Annabelle's distress, decided to ask her about what was wrong.

"What's the matter, Annabelle?" asked the man. Annabelle sniffled, and stayed silent. Her good sense and tomboy veneer advised her not to tell the man about her troubles, but something else in her mind, almost like a fly hovering over her thoughts, told her otherwise. Something about this man, almost like his aura, gave off a sense of security that Annabelle could trust and confide him, something alike to a certain presence she had felt many years ago. The presence...of Ironhide...Giving in to the latter of her musings, Annabelle quietly whispered the story behind her sudden outburst of emotion to the man patiently sitting beside her.

"I was thinking about my old friend...He passed many years ago saving my father and I..." Annabelle wished to add more, but her common sense finally kicked in and halted her.

"And who might be be? He seems like a good fellow..."

"He...he..." Annabelle was stuck. He couldn't tell him about Ironhide, even if he could be any more trustworthy. So in the only way she knew how to avoid a question, Annabelle steered away from it by telling other truths about the person...Autobot...in question. "He was my closest friend, confidant, and also the best goddamned fighter I know. Both literally and metaphorically."

The statement seemed to make the man smile and chuckle. "I'm sure he would think of you as a great young woman. You seem strong, in both senses..."

Annabelle almost fell off her chair once again. She had heard this once before. Many times before. It was something...

"...He always used to say that about me..." Annabelle softly stroked her necklace, the phosphorescent crystal in the midst of it glowing brighter than it had ever glowed before.

"I'm sorry..."

"No need to be...Actually, I should be thanking you for standing by me...I don't like to be alone with these thoughts...they can be pretty depressing at times..."

"Care for a dance? It could help take your mind off matters..." asked the man, reaching out his hand. Annabelle carefully took it and felt herself being hoisted up by the man.**(3)** A slow, bittersweet tune began playing as if on cue, and Annabelle slowly melted and synchronized her body into the realm of the music as she danced, stepping in perfect time with the man in front of her. Being able to finally see the man closer, she began really noticing what he looked like. He had scruffy black hair, light blue eyes, and a scar over his right eye. He stood at about the same height as Annabelle, the woman being quite tall. He wore a James Bond style tuxedo which was quite scruffy and undone. He smelt slightly of gunpowder, C4 and charred metal, which both alarmed and comforted Annabelle at the same time. Ironhide had also carried a scent much like this, causing Annabelle's mind to send another shiver of nostalgia into her already occupied consciousness...**(End 3) (4)**

* * *

_"'Hidey, why do you smell like boom powder?" Annabelle, only 4 in this flashback, looked up at her friend. He had just returned from a huge battle overseas, battling alongside Annabelle's father to take down a mighty foe. She was glad to see him, as it had been a few long months since he had been truly home. And her father, of course._

_"Oh_,_ so you greet your friend first? Not even Daddy?!" taunted William Lennox lightheartedly, laughing at the little girl which was his daughter. Her friendship with the Autobot had grown considerably, and had almost even surpassed the bond of father and daughter Lennox shared with her. And boom powder...Lennox chuckled again, happy seeing his daughter so overjoyed at their return. "Come and give your dad a hug!"_

_"Okay!" Annabelle ran full force at her father, jumping into his waiting arms, the full force of the girl almost collapsing Lennox himself. Annabelle looked up at her dad, smiling. She then asked a question. "Daddy! You smell like boom powder as well!" Lennox laughed out loud this time. Ever since Epps had introduced the phrase to the inquisitive young girl, she began accusing the soldiers and the Autobots of smelling like the substance. Annabelle's accusations even went as far as almost getting her preschool shut down for her pointing at the janitor and yelling the phrase out, her nose confusing bleach with explosives, causing the poor man to be jumped by the stout teacher down the hallway, who had dug her heels into the janitor's wrists. Lennox let his daughter down, the child running towards Ironhide as she was lifted up slightly by him in his great servo. "Do something cool! Lift me up!" Ironhide obliged, lifting her higher, about four meters into the air, while flaring his huge guns, entertaining the little girl. "Hey Daddy! I'm taller than you!" beamed Annabelle with pride. Lennox smiled at his daughter, who was happily waving at him. "Daddy! Catch me!" Annabelle jumped off the hugh metal appendage she stood on, causing both William and Ironhide to gasp. Lennox, who instantly bolted to the huge mech when he heard his daughter's loud outburst to catch her, sighed in relief as the little girl was caught by her shirt by Ironhide as she fell dangerously close to the ground. Annabelle was dropped into Williams's waiting arms as her shirt slipped over her._

_"Don't ever do that agin, little one!"_

_Annabelle only laughed. "It was fun!" **(End 4)**_

* * *

Annabelle's body was automatically dancing now. Her mind was far away, and had only just slightly returned into the realm of the living as the previous song closed off. She felt much better than before, her thinking switching to a lighter and more positive phase as she remembered the happy memory. The man dancing with her softly whispered to Annabelle, who was still moving to the music, even after it had stopped.

"Annabelle...are you alright?"

"Oh?!" Annabelle jumped, and quickly regained her composure as she began becoming aware to her environment once again. "Yeah...I'm fine...just zoned out a bit..."

"Why don't you sit down for a bit?"

Annabelle shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine." She let go of the man's hands and walked over to the serving table, grabbing a plate and loading it with two large chicken drumsticks, a giant scoop of corn, and a huge dollop of mashed potato. Finishing off the crowded plate, she added a drizzle of thick gravy to her food. Other people previously also dancing were heading to the table as well, however, most of them were just getting a drink. Some even oogled Annabelle's big plate of food. Annabelle sat back down at the table she previously had been seated at, the man in the unmade tuxedo following suit.

"That's quite a lot of food!"

"Heh." Annabelle chortled. "Comes from my dad." The man seemed to react slightly to that statement, though Annabelle dismissed the little tic of movement. "He was in the Army." Annabelle continued, knowing to be careful with what she said. "Quite a tall, muscular guy too. I guess it explains my stature." Annabelle was also quite tall and muscular. She was in the Cadets, and one day hoped to work with the Autobots as well, but in better circumstances than locked in constant battle with the Decepticons, who had returned. Annabelle quickly finished up her huge meal, leaving quite the mess on the table, her dress, and her mouth as she quickly chomped down her food. Annabelle was feeling energetic after her meal, and held out her hand to the man. **(5)** A spritely song had begun playing, and Annabelle was in the mood to have some fun. The man, lead by Annabelle, stood in front of her. Annabelle began twisting and stepping with a jaunty pace, really getting into the music.

"This music is nice. The lyrics are something special."

"Really?" Annabelle laughed. Listening to the song lyrics, she gasped. "I think my old friend would've liked it too! Really suits him!" The song, naturally, was about...guns. And shooting people down. Annabelle shook her head. This guy was could almost be called the human version of Ironhide...The man, meanwhile, stiffly stood, unsure of what to do.

"So...How do you dance to this? Everyone has a different move set..."

"Freestyle, mister! Do whatever feels good!"

"Okay..." The man began moving slightly, his arms going up and down.

"Come on! Do something cool!" Annabelle encouraged, using he very words she would used to say to Ironhide all the time. That seemed to get the man's attention. Closing his eyes, he began 'looking around'. Anna fathomed a guess that he was visualizing something. Suddenly, he jumped up high, startling Annabelle. Opening his cerulean eyes, he yelled loudly, getting many people's attention.

"ATTACK!"

The man began letting loose karate kicks and acrobatic stunts, such as flips, all while he had his hands curled into 'guns'. Annabelle watched in absolute amazement as the man fought off invisible enemies and stunned the crowd with his ferociousness and agility. Finishing with an extravagant backflip, body stretched out shooting an invisible target, landing back on his feet, the people around him cheered. Annabelle, wide eyed, barely managed to speak. The man spoke first, seeing Annabelle's flabbergasted expression.

"Freestyle. You said it yourself."

Annabelle sheepishly smiled. "Yeah...That was just...Oh my Pr..." Annabelle bit her tongue. She couldn't say THAT in front of the others! "...Prancing Aunt Elise!" Annabelle only sighed at her socially awkward brain-fart. The man laughed. The other people muttered amongst themselves, exchanging phrases regarding Annabelle's sanity. "Heh..."

"Come here, Annabelle." The man offered his hand to the woman. As she stepped over, the lights flickered out, causing her to trip, falling right onto the man, her arms wrapping around him. She felt something rough contact her face. As the lights returned, she found herself...

...lips connected...with the mysterious man...

"I'm so sorry!" Annabelle yelled, pushing herself off the stunned man, who didn't seem to know how to react. The crowd was in uproar now. Annabelle turned redder than Optimus Prime's paintjob. Shyly shrinking away, she pushed through the crowds. The man called out for her. Annabelle had to get out of here!

Annabelle slowed as she reached the entrance of the dance hall, panting from anxiety and being out of breath. There were a few people coming and going out the entrance, none of them really paying any attention to Annabelle, who was rubbing her feet as she had just ran in some rather uncomfortable and high heels. Not a moment later, the man in the tux caught up with her. Annabelle tried to explain herself, but stuttered, managing to only utter two words.

"I'm so sorry!"

"What for? You just fell on me, Annabelle. I don't really see the problem with that..."

Annabelle's eyes widened, something they now did quite often. "I...I kissed you by accident in front of everyone!"

"Uhh...so what, Annabelle?" The man cocked his head. Annabelle was stunned.

"So you're fine with it? But..." Annabelle hadn't really had a boyfriend before, as she wasn't the type to go pursue love. She had been asked many times by boys impressed at her 'not being girly' aspect, as they had put it, but Annabelle showed absolute apathy to the invitations. Ever since she met Ironhide, she had ever only had eyes for types like him; in fact, she didn't even go look for other boys, she was satisfied with her huge acquaintance. It was just not in her nature. Because of this, she was really clueless about such a subject...

"What's so bad about this? I really don't understand human...teenagers..."

Annabelle shot up at the man's odd statement. "What?" No one in their right mind would use the word 'human' like this...Not unless...

"Pretender!" Annabelle yelled. Snatching up a tall lamp at her side, she quickly took off her heels to stabilize herself in case a fight were to occur. Annabelle tensed up, her muscles now clearly seen underneath the dress material. The man recoiled, quickly spitting out some words.

"I'm not a Pretender! I work with animals, and I..."

Annabelle sighed. "I don't believe it!" She had heard that _exact_ phrase from a TV show!

"No! Stop!" The man held out his hands. Annabelle growled at him, warning him to stay back. The man seemed to look down, and breathed in. "Stop! You're overreacting!"

Annabelle stared at him intensely. She grimaced, shaking, and threw her lamp to the ground in a moment of sudden clarity. She WAS overreacting. The threat was over, and her family had no more affiliations with the Cybertronians, meaning...

"I'm going crazy...Dad's army life...it makes me paranoid..." Annabelle smiled, albeit still wary of the man. Damn that guy's 'Ironhide'-esque aura. She took up his large hand, and pulled him closer to her. She smiled, holding him close. He didn't seem to know how to react as usual, but managed a smile, mirroring Annabelle's own expression. **(6) **"Sorry for the earlier freakout. Army stuff...I guess." Annabelle sheepishly chuckled.

"It's alright.."

"Seriously...Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...I'm sorry about what happened earlier..."

"No need to be..." Slightly ashamed to admit it, Annabelle had enjoyed the kiss. She felt so...happy when she had met her lips with his; something she had never really felt before, a brilliant shiver of...something...all Annabelle knew was that it felt great. She shyly chuckled, and held the man even closer. Annabelle's eyes met with the man's. She smiled sweetly, and the man smirked. He opened his mouth slowly, as if trying to get words out.

"Really. I hope I didn't embarass you too...uumph!" Before he could say anymore, Annabelle planted her lips onto the man's very own. The man was utterly confused again, yet forced himself not to pull away. Annabelle leaned into the embrace, the man following suit. The heated passion soon became more aggressive, mostly, if not all coming from Annabelle, the man just mimicking her in complete confusion. Annabelle, lost in her embrace with the man, almost missed the surprised cry from someone addressing her, although the man did. **(End 6)**

"Annabelle! ANNABELLE LENNOX!" yelled a thoroughly shocked William Lennox. He had never known his daughter as even having a crush on another person, let alone this! His eyes were wide open, mouth following suit. Annabelle had finally heard her father's screams, and quickly pushed herself off the man, wiping her mouth in surprise.

"Dad! Umm...Hey...Yeah..." Annabelle smiled awkwardly, standing straightly, avoiding eye contact with the man. She stared at her father. William just breathed in.

"Who...who the hell is that?!" This was definately not how he and his wife, Sarah Lennox, envisioned seeing their daughter at prom. He had driven over in his shiny new sports car with his wife, hoping to see their daughter waiting outside with an award in her hand, not some guy! Annabelle gulped, seeing her father and mother walk towards her.

"Dad! He's...a friend!"

"_Boyfriend_, more like..." Lennox sighed. He had never seen Annabelle engage in or even talk about anything romantic, so this man with her was quite the shock. William was suspicious of the man, sure, but he felt as if he...knew this person from _somewhere_...William sighed, muttering something under his breath. "Look. You can love my daughter, whatever, but treat her with respect, you get it? I'm in the Army and I could knock you to the ground with just one blow!"

"Dad..."

"Will...Remember HIM? You know...You let Annabelle with him! Calm down!" Sarah yelled. Annabelle laughed, knowing who her mother had been referring to.

"It's all right, guys! I'm not his boyfriend or anything! We just kissed!"

"_Just?!_" Both parents retorted.

"Seriously, he's fine!" Annabelle smiled. William Lennox smiled back, laughing.

"It was just a shock. You were never really the romantic type, you know..." William reassured while Sarah nodded approvingly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Annabelle yelled lightheartedly, softly punching her father's arm.

"Well, anyway, I wouldn't have let you go out until you were 25, young madam!" Lennox joked, ruffling Annabelle's hair.

"Dad!"

"Annabelle, it's 10 PM! I think we'd better be going soon, don't you think?!" Sarah smiled. Annabelle obliged, happy to be finally leaving this hall and be heading home. At first she would've thought her eagerness to get away from the formal was because she would be bored. Now it was for an_ entirely_ different reason...

"I hope to see you again, Annabelle." The man said, walking alongside her.

"I hope so too..." responded the woman, still slightly embarrassed, hoping to get the man off her tail. She liked him, but she wanted some respite from him about now. Changing the subject and hoping to lose him for a while, she spoke up. "So where's your car?"

"Over there." The man pointed to a large black truck. A very_ familiar_ large black truck...

"Oh my..." Annabelle stopped dead in her tracks. The very truck the man had pointed to was indeed something familiar to her.

_"Ironhide..."_

_The vehicle was the vehicle of Ironhide's alt. form!_

Annabelle only stood in shock. William patted her slowly, trying to wake her from her shock. Annabelle breathed in slowly, trying to take in the happenings around her. Her knees went weak, and she slumped down on her father. Lennox propped her up against her surprised mother, going over to the odd man to try and get some answers from his sealed lips.

"Who are you? I demand an answer!" Lennox yelled.

"Do you expect me to talk?!" The man yelled back, his tone of voice hostile yet mocking, as if his outburst of anger was just a guise to cover something.

"Yes..." Lennox was a bit reserved now. The only other person he knew who used movie quotes like this was...Ironhide. This was indeed...odd.

"My lips are sealed."

"Talk!"

"Come closer, then."

William reluctantly obliged, willing to do almost anything for an answer from this guy. The man leaned into his ear and whispered something quietly, Annabelle growing more and more curious at what the man was saying. Lennox's eyes widened to the size of golf balls hearing what the man had to say. He stayed in that position for quite a while as the man relayed information to him.

"Don't tell Annabelle, though!" The man smiled. Lennox walked off, muttering something under his breath. Annabelle, having revived from her shock, covered her mouth. He couldn't possibly mean _that_...That man...was he truly...in...no way...

"No, Annabelle, he didn't mean _that_..."

"And what would _that_ be, Dad?"

No answer was given.

* * *

"Come on, Dad! Tell me! What did he say?" Annabelle pleaded as William turned into a back street to avoid a traffic jam.

"Nothing regarding what you think!" William yelled. This was just one of the numerous times his daughter had nagged him about the subject, the subject of what the man had told him. Annabelle had to know or she'd go insane. Sitting in her rather uncomfortable seat, Annabelle shifted. Personally, she hated her dad's car. Or for that matter, any car. Sometimes, she just wished she could be back with Ironhide...At least then she could sit in the truck bed, her favorite place. Though her dad would probably yell at her for that.

"Dad!" Annabelle pouted. "You tell me everything! Remember that time you told me about that CLASSIFIED mission that you went on that no one was to know about? You even told me Optimus..."

"NO! This is different!" **(7)**

"And how s...AAAAAH!" Annabelle screamed along with the rest of the family as their car was thrown to the side. The whole family looked up, and was met with a terrifying sight.

"Decepticons?!" Annabelle's family had been traveling on a back road as the main road towards her house had been sealed off due to a 'massive gas leak'. The Lennoxes had their suspicions, but at the time, William Lennox's mind had been also focused on shutting Annabelle up about the message the odd man told him. A mistake on Annabelle and William's part. A fatal mistake. The huge 'Con in front of their car was swiftly knocked back by a blast of blue fire. A regal giant came into view, and swung his arms around, connecting them with his foe and sending the huge monster flying.

"Optimus?! Optimus! It can't be..."

Optimus blasted the offending abomination with his cannons, large pieces of its metal flying off, the chunks decimating nearby cars and lampposts. Optimus then opened his hand and thrust it into the 'Con's chest, rippinng out its spark. Annabelle whooped, admiring the gore. Sarah, meanwhile, respectfully looked away while William sat there, fruitlessly trying to steer the car away before the Decepticons or Optimus could damage the shiny, expensive vehicle. Optimus stepped back, Sarah screaming as his massive foot just skimmed the car, causing a screeching sound as his foot scratched the finish, leaving a long dint in the car, William screaming curses at Optimus.

"WATCH THE PAAAAAAIIIINNNT!"

Optimus turned to blast another 'Con, but was pushed aside by a towering, silver Decepticon. Annabelle and William instantly recognised the silver fins and sharp teeth of the behemoth. Megatron. He pushed Optimus into the ground and pounded him into the concrete with his cannon. Looking up, he noticed the Lennox's car. Smiling his demon piranha smile, he lurched forward and tore off the front of the car with his deathly jaw. William Lennox screeched at Megatron.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! NEVER MIND! ANNA, SARAH, BRACE YOURSELVES!"

This could be the end for her...Annabelle's perception of time slowed to a crawl as she saw the formidable giant run towards them, guns pointed. Annabelle clenched her eyes together as the beast got too close for comfort, hearing her parent's screams as well as her own. As she closed her eyes tightly awaiting doom, she felt the car being pushed aside. Annabelle tensed, thinking Megatron had swept them aside, ready for the kill. Annabelle heard a voice yell, not Megatron's, or Optimus's. Annabelle peeked out slightly, seeing an ethereal purple haze cover the vehicle. A huge arm was locked over the windshield, obviously belonging to the bot that pushed their car aside. Annabelle gasped as their car was put back down, a large black pillar of a leg coming into her field of vision. The huge figure moved lucidly, merging numerous times with the blackness of night, using it as an advantage to elude their enemy. Annabelle squinted at its almost translucent form, trying to identify it, which proved to be an impossible task. She was very curious about this certain bot. A mysterious bluish-purple radiated off of the huge figure. Was this Autobot using some sort of new tech?The massive bot's lilac optics gleamed brightly as it sprang up high, flipping over the Decepticon in the line of fire, letting round of fire loose towards it. The Decepticon leader screeched loudly as the fiery bullets smashed him in the torso, sending him toppling backwards.

"NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY FAMILY!"

The angry bot kicked Megatron in the helm repeatedly, yelling curses. Its voice was deep, yet it seemed faraway and ghost-like. Annabelle was perplexed. This wasn't alien tech...this...thing was a...ghost! William didn't seem shocked by the spirit, surprisingly. Sarah had already fainted. Megatron tripped the ghost-like apparition, and jumped on it. He prepared to blast it just as he realised...

_His body had gone right through it!_** (End 7, 8)_  
_**

Megatron was stunned, but only for a moment. That one moment was just enough time for the other to recover and land a punch right into Megatron's jaw. The huge Decepticon roared in pain, his jaw shattering. William winced as one huge Megatron-fang stabbed the remnants of the front of his sports car. The ghost unsheathed his weapons and blasted Megatron with a purple beam that rocketed through the warlord's frame, shocking him and sending his heavy frame falling to the ground. The ghost seemed to look at Annabelle, and then dashed off. In the moment Annabelle locked eyes with the huge figure, she recognised him. No...it couldn't be!

_"Ironhide..."_

This was impossible! Annabelle raced out of the wrecked car, hoping to catch up with the massive bot running off. She raced after him, faster and faster, the ghost himself running off towards a forest nearby. Annabelle panted, trying to keep up with him. The figure disappeared through the forest, melting through the trees in a very ghostly fashion. Annabelle knew this forest; she had navigated it many times in Decepticon battles she tagged along to watch with her father. She dodged between bushes and branches, following a light dirt path carved in by normal visitors to the forest. She could see through the forest barely, but her necklace, which was glowing and rattling, illuminated the path.

"IRONHIDE! COME BACK!"

Annabelle continued sprinting, sweat pouring down her brow. Her parents had joined in the chase, tailing Annabelle. They saw the ghost of Ironhide as well, and knew he was heading for a nearby cliff. **(9)** Annabelle approached the end of the trees, and swept them aside, moonlight hitting her in the face. Looking up, she saw an ethereal form. Moonlight reflected of the ghostly apparition.

"..."

The ghost did not say anything; it only stared at Annabelle.

"Annabelle! Anna..." Lennox paused as he saw the huge bot. He halted, and grabbed his daughter. "Is that...No way!"

Annabelle approached Ironhide.

"...Hidey?"

The ghost finally responded. Crouching down to look at Annabelle at eye-level, Annabelle slowly, nervously reached to him.

"Ironhide...Is it really you?"

Ironhide seemed to smile slightly. William Lennox began to approach him, stopping parallel with Annabelle. The ghostly Autobot warmed up, and finally responded to the woman's queries.

"Yes it is, Annabelle...and Major..."

Annabelle breathed in shakily. She was so happy to see her old friend, and she could tell he was happy to see them as well. It was a bittersweet moment, full of emotion. Annabelle had noticed her necklace had levitated and was now pointing towards Ironhide.

"How..."

Ironhide didn't respond. He only opened his hand, and let Annabelle sit on it. Annabelle merely fell through the appendage, and fell back.

"That's not funny, Hidey!"

William chuckled as Annabelle landed softly on her backside. Annabelle shot up, and smiled. She felt tears prick the side of her eyes.

"If only I could hug you..."

Ironhide ghosted his hand towards Annabelle's floating pendant.

"My spark..."

As Ironhide touched the glowing hue of the pendant, he began to slowly materialize. Annabelle gasped.

"Hide..." Without another moment, Annabelle ran up and lached onto Ironhide's foot. "Hidey! Hidey!" Ironhide tenderly picked up Annabelle, making sure to be careful. Annabelle sat, cross-legged on his outspread hand, looking up at him. Tears adorned the side of her eyes.

"Hey! Big Guy! Forgot about me?!"

Ironhide smiled at him. "No." He used his other hadn, and picked him up by the back of his shirt

"Hey1 HEYHEYHEYHEYEHY! PUT ME DOWN!" Lennox yelled, sounding a lot like Simmons after a certain...incident. Ironhide plonked him next to Annabelle, who was enjoying the comedy from her perch.

"You knew, Dad!"

"Yes I did..."

Annabelle laughed as she wiped a small tear from her eyes.

"Now for your mother, Annabelle." Sarah slowly inched forward, hearing the bot. She was scooped up by Ironhide, who promtly put her next to William and Annabelle.

"So, Hidey...Where have you been all this time?"

"One with the Matrix...Came out here when I sensed you were in danger...and to see you at Prom..."

"That means I...Oh my God! I..."

William Lennox laughed out loud. "You KISSED him! Ah-hahahaha!"

"Shut up!" Annabelle laughed. Annabelle grinned goofily. She did feel a bit embarassed, as if she just wanted to fade into the shadows, but she was too preoccupied with the moment that she didn't seem to mind. Almost as if Ironhide had heard her words, she noticed her old frined had begun to fade. The purple aura surrounding him seemed to grow. "Ironhide? What's happening?"

"Seems It's time for me to go..." Ironhide remarked. Annabelle and her family were carefully put down on the soft grass which decorated the cliff immediately ran back up to her frined and tried to hug his leg, only to realise he had once again become intangible.

"Don't leave! Stay with us!" Annabelle pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't..."

"Please!"

"Don't worry, I'll be back..."

He'll be back? As Ironhide's form began to dematerialise, Annabelle could feel her necklace vibrating. Again.

"What the..." Looking down, she noticed it had begun to float. Annabelle also noticed one other happening which really piqued her curiousity.

"Hidey?!"

_Part of Ironhide's spirit seemed to absorb itself into her necklace!_ Annabelle watched as most of his form was slowly lost to the wind in a swarm of iridescent purple. Some wisps ligerecd at her necklace, creating a small cloud of aura around it. As Ironhide disappeared, Annabelle gripped her necklace as it slowly fell, the aura slowly dissapating. She knew what Ironhide meant when he said he'll be back...As silence fell over them, Annabelle heard a voice. Not of Ironhide, but of William.

"Wow...Ironhide..."

"Yeah..." Annabelle, still mindblown, hugged her father and mother. She felt so peaceful, finally able to see her old friend again. The best part, however, was that she knew where to find him again.

"Hidey...You'll always be here, right?!"

A response was given.

_"Always."_

* * *

**FIN. Rate and review!**


End file.
